


Vegeta's Fix

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blushing, Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Chair Bondage, Close up, Collars, Cumshot, Dildos, Female Characters, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gift Art, Inside View, Intersex, King Kai Approved, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Object Penetration, Orgasm Control, Other, Pubic Hair, Saiyans, Saiyans are Intersexed, Test subject, Vegebul, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Vegeta misses Raditz and Bulma is all too eager to recreate a Saiyan dick-based dildo for her Saiyan Prince <3Vegeta approves.





	Vegeta's Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaturabdsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaturabdsm/gifts).



> HAPPY [LATE] B'DAY, RA-RA!
> 
> Sorry this took me so long ><

 

 

 

 

And the censored version cuz it's just too good XD

 

 

50% more veggies <3

ROYAL SOYMILK!

C'moooon~ It's King Kai approved! 

Lmao!

**Author's Note:**

> For my- followers?
> 
> Here you have it :D  
> A better picture of my version of Saiyan anatomy and how 'latchers' and 'lockers' work >///<  
> I totally failed at the inside view :P but that's kind of what a womb knot looks like. In this particular situation, Vegeta is the 'locker'. Of course, Bulma attempted to _recreate_ a latcher's knot... So this dildo is not 100% accurate, but close enough ^^
> 
> The 'womb knot' idea came from OddCoupleFan's 'Selfless Sacrifice' ;D


End file.
